Many restaurants and cafeterias provide certain condiments such as tomato ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise and similar items in individual condiment packets or packages. The packets generally have a first side wall and a second side wall that are sealed to each other around their respective perimeters to form a sealed pouch. Such condiment packets are often made of layers of plastic, cellophane, and aluminum foil. A user typically opens an end of the packet and squeezes the packet to release the condiment onto a food substance. However, the user may subsequently desire to further spread the condiment more uniformly over the food substance.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the subject matter of the present application as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.